This study will (1) measure cell-mediated and humoral immunity in drug-addicted mothers and their infants in order to define immunologic aberrations as a result of drug use versus infection with HIV; (2) determine the vertical transmission rate of HIV infection and the time at which transmission occurs; (3) define maternal characteristics that most frequently result in HIV transmission to infants; and (4) identify prognostic indicators of HIV infection in children.